Three's Company
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Rose, her cousin Albus, and her boyfriend Scorpius decide to live together; it's chaotic, but she wouldn't have it any other way. (Maybe).


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta HPJKrowling4ever.

* * *

Ron levitates the box and places it on the floor and puts his wand in his pocket, stretching his arm above his head. He grimaces as he hears a pop.

"Well, that's the last of them." Ron announced, turning to Rose, Albus and Scorpius.

"Thanks dad," Rose said, giving him a smile.

"No problem, I still don't really know how I feel with you moving in with boys, though,"

Rose rolls her eyes in annoyance, having heard this from him many times before. "First of all, Albus is my cousin, I don't consider him as a real boy."

"Hey!" Albus cries giving his cousin a glare, which made James, Lily and Hugo laugh.

"And second of all you don't have to worry about Scorpius and I, we'll be living together, but we won't be sleeping together. I promised you and mom that I wouldn't have sex until I'm married, and besides; I don't really want my child born out of wedlock anyway." Rose told him.

"I wouldn't want my grandson born out of wedlock either." Draco says, giving his son a stern glare. Causing Scorpius to cringe and makes a face at his father. Rose elbowed him and he subsided meekly.

"It could be a granddaughter, you never know." Ginny replied with a grin.

Draco opened his mouth to say something when Astoria stepped in.

"Scorpius is an intelligent young man who knows right from wrong, and even though I don't know Rose very well she seems like she would be able to handle herself. I know that they're young, but I doubt that either one of our children would be foolish enough to have sex before they're ready." Astoria says. She moved to stand in front of Draco and glanced at Ron and Ginny as she said this, a smile on her face.

"You're right, we wouldn't do something so foolish, now please can we talk about something else? It's not very comfortable hearing your parents talk about sex, after all." Rose said with a blush.

"Like it's comfortable actually talking about it." Ron replies with a grimace, which made Hermione punch him on the shoulder.

"Ow woman! Don't hit me so hard!" Ron says, rubbing his shoulder.

Hermione rolls her eyes and looks at Rose with a small smile. "Will you need help with unpacking?"

"Thanks, but with the three of us I'm sure that we'll be able to get it done in no time." Rose replies.

"Well, if you're sure... I suppose we should go and let you three get situated." Hermione said, looking uncertainly at her daughter, who gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"Are you sure that the three of you will be able to do it? We can always stay a little longer and help." Harry says. Albus rolled his eyes and smiled. Harry looked reluctant to leave.

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it but I'm sure that we'll be fine unpacking on our own." Albus tells him.

Harry frowns but nods. "Alright if you're sure, if any of you need anything don't forget, we're just a firecall away." Harry reminds his son, giving him a hug.

"I know Dad," Albus says as he wraps his arms around his dad.

"Try to owl us or firecall us whenever you can, I know that your Apprenticeship as an Healer is demanding, but it'd be nice to hear from you often." Ron tells Rose, giving his daughter a hug.

"I will dad, don't worry." Rose replied from the safety of her dad's arms.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself either." Hermione says sternly. she and Hugo hug Rose as Ron steps away.

"I won't forgetMmom, promise." Rose said, her voice catching. Hermione, Ron and Hugo give Rose another hug.

"Come by sometime, I can make you some of your favorites." Harry told his son with a smile.

"But not too often," James tells him with a smirk.

Albus rolls his eyes. "I'll try not to burden you too much." Albus replies sarcastically.

"That's good." James says, causing Lily to punch him.

"Hey!" James cries, giving Lily a glare.

"Oh don't mind your brother Lily, he's just saying that as to act like Albus leaving doesn't affect him." Ginny says with a smirk as James turns his glare towards her.

"I can't tell you anything, can I?" James asks, sulking.

"Nope," Ginny replies with a grin.

"I'll miss you too James," Albus tells him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." James mutters with a roll of his eyes, but both of them knew that Albus spoke the truth.

"Come by however often you want, alright Al? It'll be weird without you home." Lily tells him softly pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Lil, I'll come by, don't worry."

"Good, you better!" Lily says threateningly causing Albus to chuckle.

"You be good now, make sure that you eat properly." Astoria tells her son with a frown on her face. Scorpius turned away from the goodbye scene between Albus and his family and faced his mom.

Scorpius rolls his eyes, but smiles; touched at the concern. "I will, don't worry. And I'll make sure to Firecall or write you two a letter as well," Scorpius replies.

"Good, glad to hear it." Draco tells him. Astoria and Draco give Scorpius a hug before moving away from him.

"Well, we should get going to let you three get situated. If any of you need anything don't be afraid to contact any of us." Hermione tells the three of them.

"We will." Rose, Albus and Scorpius replied together.

They said their goodbyes and left the apartment leaving the three newly established roommates alone.


End file.
